


I'm Not Gonna Stand Here and Wait

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes two men, how can she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gonna Stand Here and Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their brother has done a Phil didn’t die story, this is mine. Has totally been Jossed by Agents of SHIELD. For the fix it big bang. With many thanks to[ **xdawnfirex**](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/) for her beta work, she’ll excuse me while I laugh evilly for dragging her in the fandom.

“I want you to know that I didn’t believe it when they told me you were dead,” Darcy said, staring at Phil Coulson lying in the bed in front of her.  It felt unnatural to see him like this, so unanimated. If you could call Phil’s usual emotionless expression animated.

The machines around him beeped and whirred. Darcy recognized some of them, even read a few but mostly she felt like she was lost. Director Fury had the balls to stand in the doorway, arms crossed, stone-faced and silent.  His anger was palpable.

“Why in the hell would you tell them he was dead, when it’s very obvious that he’s not” she asked the Director, not looking at him. She adjusted Phil’s blanket absently. She might lose her courage if she looked at Fury.

“They needed the push,” Fury replied. “They needed to become the team that the world needed. And I would very much like to know how you got here Miss Lewis. This is far above your clearance.”

“I don’t care,” she said, struggling to hold back the tears if not her anger.

She’d stubbornly refused to believe that Phil had died when she’d heard the news. She’d let the stubborn part of her nature take over and she’d hacked, persuaded and charmed her way into finding the medical facility where the current conversation was currently happening.  She’d had to do it. Sure Phil was an i-pod stealing, no expression having uber-Agent, but he was still Phil. Phil who’d managed to make sure Darcy had actually gotten the six college credits she’d almost died to get. Phil who somehow had gotten all her student loans paid off. Phil who’d sent her flowers and a card on graduation day, then showed up for the ceremony. Phil who not only returned the i-pod but had put more songs on it. Phil, who she kinda sorta maybe had a crush on.

“I still can’t believe you told all of them he was dead,” she said again, fighting off more tears. “I’m going to have to do something about that.” She pulled her huge purse around from where it been hanging at her back and plunged both hands into it.

“Miss Lewis, you can’t….” Fury began as he took a step forward into the room.

“I can,” she said, bringing the Taser out with one hand and pointing it at him. “One more move and I show you what I did to Thor. Oh, and I should warn you that Tony gave me an upgrade,” she smiled as her other hand brought out her phone and she began to scroll through her contacts. The Avengers would know soon that the man they all mourned was really alive. She found Pepper’s number and pressed dial. “Hello, Pepper, Darcy. I’m about to take a picture and send it to you, you might want to share with everyone.” She hung up, snapped a pic of Phil and sent it to Pepper. “I’m pretty sure they’ll be around within the hour, you might want to make yourself scarce, Nicky.” She didn’t look up but she heard his boots click as he left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked down again at Phil. “Glad you’re not dead, Coulson. But you have some serious explaining to do.” She then sat down at the end of the bed, waiting for the Avengers to show up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*

The first of his senses to fully come back was his hearing. Indistinct voices and the regular beeping of a heart monitor. Then there was the pain, his chest burning and then nothing as the drugs kicked back in. When he woke up next, Phil got the sensation that he was moving. There were more muted voices, asking if it was the right thing to do. He kept floating in and out, every time he came back the voices were clearer but his brain was not putting names to them.

The first thing he saw when he actually managed to open his eyes was a plain white ceiling. This certainly wasn’t the medical bay of the Helicarrier.  Or any of the other SHIELD medical facilities he knew. He tried to turn his head to look around but stopped by a very familiar voice.

“Hey there, don’t move or the doctors will kill you. And try not to talk until I get you some water, ‘kay?”

Phil would know that voice anywhere. It was Darcy Lewis. Phil saw her pouring water in a cup and putting a straw in it. She came over, found the remote for the bed, got him semi-upright and offered him a drink.

“Slowly now, don’t want to make you choke,” she admonished as she pressed the call button on the remote. “Docs will be here soon.”

He tried to speak, but found his mouth dry. He took another sip of water and tried again. “Miss Lewis….”

“Really, Phil, I’ve spent the past two months spending every spare moment of my time watching over you, the least you could do is call me Darcy,” she teased with a grin. “Also, for the record, just because you have a huge man-crush on Steve doesn’t mean you get to try and be like him.”

He smiled at that and then the doctors came in, ready to run tests he was sure. Darcy backed out of the door, mouthing ‘Later’ to him. He just nodded, lying back and wondering why she would devote so much time to being around him.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy waited two days before she went back to visit Phil. She knew that once it got around he was awake the entire Avenger gang would want to visit. Natasha and Clint were his agents, they had the biggest connection to him. Steve would want to present him with the signed cards, ones that Tony had spent an obscene amount of money to acquire after what Nicky had done to Phil’s original cards. She was sure that both Thor and Bruce had their own reasons for visiting. 

When she walked into the room that Tony had set aside for Phil in the Tower, she wasn’t expecting it be so empty.

“Where are all the flowers and balloons?” she asked, seeing only one small arrangement sitting on the windowsill and three balloons tied to the end of his bed.

“I think that’s Miss Potts’ influence,” Phil said. “I was wondering where you were yesterday, Miss….Darcy.”

“Wanted to give the other guys time to fuss over you,” she said, shrugging. “So where are you hiding the cards?”

He blushed a little. “They’re over there, by the flowers. Stark and Captain Rogers shouldn’t have gone to all that trouble.”

“Please, it was a tiny drop in the buckets of money Tony has and all Steve did was sign them. Makes them pretty priceless if I remember my e-bay wanderings correctly, like you’d ever sell them.”

“No, certainly not, Miss…Darcy,” he said.

“Gonna take a while to break out of that habit, isn’t it?” she smiled. She hovered at the end of the bed, nervously trying not to look too ‘I have a crush on you and I don’t know what to do about it’.

“Yes, well you did ask me to do it. Can I ask why you were here all the time?”

She ducked her head, then looked around the room before pulling a chair closer to his bed. “It was my way of thanking you for everything. And I really didn’t have anything else to do. Jane was busy with Bruce and Tony working on the Bi-frost and I only needed to check on them once a day. Pepper was nice enough to supply them with a couple of interns who I trained.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m assuming that I don’t want to know how you found me.”

“Probably not, plausible deniability and all that.”

“You don’t have to keep visiting me now, you know.”

“What if I want to, you gonna stop me, Agent?” she teased.

“I don’t think I could, Miss Lewis,” he said seriously, a smile belying his tone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time she came to visit Phil, he had another visitor. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye or ‘he of the AMAZING arms’ was perched on the back of a chair and regaling Phil with some story or other. Darcy lingered in the doorway to watch them. Phil was smiling and laughing, which might have looked strange if you didn’t know him outside of his SHIELD duties. Clint, he was magnificent, eyes shining with laughter and a smile that could, and did, make Darcy a little weak in the knees. Phil finally spotted her and gestured her in.

“Miss….Darcy, have you met Agent Barton?”

She grinned and walked into the room with a confidence she really didn’t feel. “I have, I guess he hasn’t had time to tell you, but I am the official press liaison for the Avengers.”

“Not through SHIELD though,” she clarified. “No offense Phil, but Pepper said Tony wanted to make sure the team was well represented, so I represent them through Stark Industries.”

“I’m just glad they could find a place for you, I had hoped to recruit you…,” Phil said mysteriously. 

“So that’s how it is,” Darcy said, smiling. “I like my job, Phil, you’re not going to lure me away with flattery. ”

“She’s good at it, too,” Clint offered up. “Has had us doing all kinds of publicity. Fury wasn’t happy Tash and I were compromised but Darcy’s work has gone a long way to make things better.”

Darcy felt herself blush a little at Clint’s praise. “It’s nothing really. I shouldn’t intrude on your time together, I just wanted to check in on Phil.” She started to move away but Phil stopped her with a look.

“Stay, Darcy. I think you might want to hear some of the stories I have about Barton.”

“God, Phil, please,” Clint begged.

“If you’re sure,” Darcy said warily.

“I’m sure,” Phil said. “Did you know Barton learned how to shoot in the circus?”

Clint hung his head and shut his eyes, embarrassed.

“I did, I’ve read some of his file,” Darcy replied. “But I’m sure you can give me more details.”

“Oh, Darcy, you might want to sit down for this.”

Darcy made herself comfortable in the other chair and listened as Phil regaled her with stories from Clint’s carnie days. Clint ended up clarifying things and adding in his own details. Darcy smiled and laughed, taking everything in. There was something between the two men, something that went far beyond handler and spy or boss and employee. Darcy tucked this knowledge away, sighing in the knowledge that her crush on Phil would probably be nothing more than that. Same with Clint too. But she was more than happy to have their friendship. It just might take some time. And ice cream. Lots of ice cream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even when he was moved from Medical, Darcy continued to visit Phil. She noted that Clint also came by, with more frequency than the other Avengers. Thor came by now and then to see how the ‘son of Coul’ was faring. Steve couldn’t stay long before things got awkward. A lot of times, Natasha came with Clint, but she also managed to visit on her own. Pepper came down at least twice a week. Darcy inferred some kind of friendship between the two stemming from the beginnings of Tony’s adventures as Iron Man.

(Yes she had the clearance to read Tony’s file, but it was long, it wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t gotten that far.)

After a few months Phil was deemed strong enough to start physical therapy. He asked Darcy if she would time her visits so she could be his cheerleader. She really did try to stop her brain from envisioning herself in a short frilly skirt, wearing a shirt with a big “P” on it and waving pom-poms. She just nodded and started showing up three times a week to push Phil to do one more set, one more leg lift.

And while Phil’s arms would never rival Clint’s, damn if he hadn’t been hiding a _fine_ body under those well-tailored suits. It took great amounts of effort on Darcy’s part to not drool over Phil. And what she did in her bedroom after was her own business. She didn’t even really think about why he might have asked her to do this for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy also started hanging out with Clint more. Or more precisely, Clint started showing up wherever Darcy happened to be in the Tower and they would end up talking, laughing and generally having a good time together. Okay, maybe she could handle this after all. If she didn’t have a chance with either Phil or Clint, relationship wise, she could stand being Clint’s BFF at least. She hadn’t felt this comfortable mocking “Say Yes to the Dress” with someone other than Jane in a while.

When the next big fundraising gala thing (yes Darcy should have known what it was called, she had too much other stuff to worry about to remember what the official name of it was) came around, she was kind of surprised by what Clint said as they were sitting on the couch and half-watching a Top Chef marathon.

“Wanna go with me to Tony’s thing?”

She looked over at him and couldn’t tell if her mouth was gaping open or not. She definitely blinked at him for a while before answering.  “What?”

“As my date, the fundraiser this weekend, go with me, Darce. I normally have Nat go with me, but she’s undercover right now and I really don’t want to go alone. Have you seen how the single women flock to Steve?”

“Uh, yeah,” she said, rolling her eyes dramatically and then sighing.  “It’s a bit of a nightmare really.”

“So will you be my date? Don’t make me beg or break out the puppy dog eyes.”

Darcy laughed at this because other than Steve, Clint was the only other Avenger who could successfully pull off the puppy dog eyes on her. “Okay, fine. I guess that means I have to go find a dress,” she huffed. Dress shopping was not her favorite activity by any means.

“Miss Lewis?” Jarvis spoke up.

“Yeah, J?”

“Miss Potts has several designers on speed dial and I know that she is having one come in tomorrow to help her with her own gown. I could inquire if she would mind you joining her.”

“Jarvis, you are the best. Though don’t let Tony know I said that.”

“Of course not Miss Lewis.”

*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I hope you don’t mind if I build an alter in front of your wardrobe,” Darcy said to Pepper, awed by the amount of space devoted to suits, dresses and shoes. 

“No, just make sure it’s small,” Pepper replied, a laugh following after. “Now that you are a part of the family, I can make sure we start making your closet look just as fabulous.” 

“Really?” Darcy squeaked, covering her mouth and blushing.

“Really,” Pepper said. “Now Henri will be here soon, we’ll find you something that will make you the envy of the rest of New York.”

“Please, that’s going to be you. I just want something that doesn’t look like I got it from an outlet mall.”

“I think we can do better than that,” Pepper said as she went to answer the knock at the apartment door.

Darcy just watched as a very stiff looking man (she could only assume this was Henri) swept in followed by several assistants and rack upon rack of dresses.  Then more with what could only be shoe boxes. Then another small man carrying two briefcases, backed up by two huge bodyguards. Darcy couldn’t even begin to speculate what he was doing there. She knew being the CEO of Stark Industries and the girlfriend of Tony Stark had its perks, but this was…..wow.

“Let’s find you a dress,” Pepper said, coming up behind her and guiding her towards some of the racks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darcy ended up in a red dress that pushed her boobs up, tucked her tummy in and made her look like she stepped off the nose of one of the bomber planes from the forties. Okay, maybe Steve told her that last part, but it made her feel good and she was going to remember it for the rest of her life. Her shoes were Louboutin and the jewelry Tiffany, courtesy of the man with the briefcases and bodyguards. 

When she stepped out of the elevator and into the reception area of the tower Clint gave a whistle and twirled her as she giggled. “I think I may have the best date for the evening,” he said. 

“Quick, let me give my phone to Pepper so she can take a picture. I promised Phil I’d send him one.”

“Sure,” Clint said, pulling her in close once Pepper had Darcy’s phone.

Darcy’s heartbeat picked up being so near to him, smelling his cologne and feeling his body heat. Damn the stubborn crush. Pepper took the picture and handed the phone back. Then Darcy took a moment to really take Clint in. He was just as yummy in a suit as Phil was.

“Why Agent Barton, may I compliment you on how well you clean up?”

“Thank you, Miss Lewis,” he said with a smile and a bow, eyes twinkling with mischief.  “I think our ride’s here.” He nodded to the limo pulling up in front of the tower. He offered her his arm and she smiled, taking it.

The rest of the night went wonderfully. Clint was a complete and utter gentleman, escorting her everywhere, paying attention to her, getting her drinks and food. He danced with her most of the night and damn if Darcy didn’t feel like she was a Disney princess. She was going to indulge in the fantasy, if only for the few hours of the gala. She also got to dance with Steve and a very enthusiastic Thor, making her evening all that more enjoyable.

When the night wound down, they had the limo to themselves as they went back to the tower.  They laughed some more, talking about things that had happened that night. Clint even made sure that once they were back at the tower, that he walked her to her door. Then it got weird.

Clint was standing there, hand lightly at her waist. Darcy was about to go in for the kiss to the cheek and a good night, when he leaned in very close. Like he was actually going to kiss her. _Kiss her, kiss her._ Darcy planted a hand firmly on his chest and took a step back. Clint looked disoriented for a moment and then straightened up.

“Darcy? What? I thought we had a really good time tonight?”

“We did,” she said.

“Then why….?”

Darcy tried not to gape at the confused look on his face. She flailed her arms at him and nearly shouted, “Because you’re gay?!?!?”

Clint stared at her for what felt like hours before saying something. “Darcy, I’m not sure where you got that idea from……”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Darcy said, huffing as she began to pace the floor. “Anyone one with eyes can see that you and Phil are more than just colleagues.”

“Me and Phil?” Clint laughed. “Me and Phil?” he laughed more. 

Darcy felt a little embarrassed until Clint gathered her up in a hug. “Darcy, there is a lot we have to talk about.” Then he really did kiss her, light and sweet and god she wanted more of that. “But I think you need to be a little more sober and Phil needs to be involved.”

“Why?” she wanted to know.

“Do you trust me, Darce?” he asked his expression serious but his voice gentle.

“Always,” she said softly.

“Then meet me in Phil’s room, tomorrow, lunchtime.”

She just nodded and he kissed her again before letting her go and walking towards the elevator. By the time Darcy got her bearings he was gone. Damn that man. Damn them both.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil was not surprised when Clint had called him after the gala. He had been surprised about the reason. He’d gotten Darcy’s picture and had spent most of the night wishing he was healthy enough to have joined them, to have been there. Frankly he was still surprised he’d survived Loki’s attack. But he shouldn‘t have underestimated SHIELD’s medical teams. Or Fury. 

Phil hadn’t been lying to Darcy when he’d said he’d wanted to recruit her. But he hadn’t been entirely truthful either. He had come to respect her greatly, and he thought that maybe his feelings could have developed into more, which in his line of work would be a liability. This was why he’d made up the cover story of the cellist in Portland. 

When Clint had recovered from his stint as Loki’s minion, he too had started to respect and like Darcy. So when he visited with Phil they had something in common to talk about. But they had hoped she would come to a decision and that either one of them would bow out gracefully. It wasn’t until the phone call that either of them realized they would have to be the ones to act.

Clint showed up early, with a cart of food from the cafeteria. 

“Sorry, I meant to be here sooner, but I really had to pour on the charm to get Karen to give some cream puffs for dessert.”

“I’m glad you did, I love those things,” Phil said.

“Darcy’s not here yet?” Clint asked, laying out the food on the table in the middle of the room.

“No, but I’ve got Jarvis monitoring for her,” Phil replied, getting out silverware and napkins.

“Miss Lewis has just entered the elevator, Agents,” Jarvis said a moment later. 

“Thank you,” Phil said. “Would it be possible for you to cut the feed to this room for the duration of the meeting?”

“All you had to do was ask, Agent Coulson. Unlike Sir, I believe in an individual’s privacy. I can keep the feed off if you like,” Jarvis said.

“Please, do that,” Phil said.

“My room too please,” Clint piped up.

“The feeds are now off, Agents. Miss Lewis is also departing the elevator. Have a good lunch.”

Both men said thanks and waited for Darcy to knock on the door. When she did, Clint answered. She stood shyly at the door, playing nervously with the hem of her shirt.

“Hi,” she said.

“Darcy, come on in, I hope you’re hungry,” Phil said, gesturing to the table.

“Not really. I think if I tried to eat something I might throw up.”

“That’s fine,” Phil assured her. “Why don’t you have a seat?” Clint pulled out one of the chairs and waited for her to walk over and sit.

“No, thanks, but I need to say something,” Darcy said, looking at both men briefly before turning her gaze to the carpet. “Obviously, I made some assumptions, and we all know how the saying goes. So I’m sorry about that. I really did have a good time with you last night, Clint. And I love hanging out with you Phil. So I’m hoping that we can just all forget about my stupidity and be friends.”

Phil looked over at Clint who just shrugged as if to say ‘it’s your call’. Phil took Darcy’s hand and led her over to the chair. He gently made her sit down and then knelt in front of her. Clint moved to stand just behind him.

“Darcy, we get that you were confused and we can certainly understand why,” he began. “Clint and I, we’ve been working together for a very long time. And let me assure you that you certainly aren’t the first person to make that particular mistake. We’ve often let people assume that we are or were lovers to help in our missions.”

“But we’re sorry that you got that impression,” Clint said. “Trust me when I say we are both very, very straight.”

“Okay, so, um, now what?” Darcy asked. She looked at both of them nervously.

Phil spoke first. “You are an amazing woman, Darcy. That is the most important thing you should know. Both of us,” he gestured to Clint and himself. “Would be happy to be just friends, but we both have more than friendly feelings for you.”

“Excuse me?” Darcy squeaked. “Both of you?” she looked completely taken aback by that.

“Come on, Darce,” Clint said. “You can’t tell me that you didn’t know you are a beautiful woman?”

“Gorgeous,” Phil added.

“Me?” she squeaked. “Beautiful? Gorgeous? And you both think so?”

They both nodded.

“Okay, excuse me while I try not to hyperventilate,” she said, putting her head in her lap and breathing deeply.

They let her stay like that for a few moments, Phil touching her hands and Clint laying a steadying hand on her back. They moved back when she started to sit back up.

“There’s more we want to talk about if you think you can handle it,” Phil said. 

“Oh, I know this part,” Darcy said, sarcastically, tilting her chin up defiantly. “This is the part where you want me to choose. This is like the worst of rom-com clichés come to life.” She stood from the chair, startling both men. “Well think again, _AGENTS_. Because how can I choose? How can I choose between the man who helped me with college and knows that I really enjoy one-hit wonders from the eighties?” she gestured to Phil, “And the man who makes me laugh, and mocks bad reality shows with me?” she pointed to Clint.  “Both of you are so incredible in so many ways, and also, not bad on the eyes. I’m really having a hard time wrapping my brain around the fact that both of you like me. Me! Darcy Marie Lewis. I would be the envy of any woman just to have one of you as my boyfriend. But I can’t….I won’t choose. I want to be greedy. I want you both, but I know I can’t, so I won’t. I’m just going to leave now. I hope neither of you mind if I avoid you for a few days.”

She turned around but by some unspoken signal each man reached out for an arm, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Let. Me. Go. Remember that I know the Norse god of thunder.”

“Darcy,” Clint said, “can you just wait a minute, please?”

“Who ever said you can’t have us both?” Phil said.

Darcy looked from Phil to Clint and then back again. “I….we….it’s just….,” she said, stumbling to find the words.

“We can try it, if you want,” Clint said.

“It’s all in your hands, Darcy. You’d call the shots,” Phil said softly.

He watched her as the emotions played over her face. Clint stood by quietly, waiting too. No matter what she decided they would go with it, even if it meant heartbreak for one or both of them.

“Seriously? You’re not just fucking with me?”

“We’re not, Darce,” Clint said.

“Both of you, together? As in we’re a threesome? I’d go from being single to being in a threesome? Did I hit my head somewhere? I’m dreaming. I have to be dreaming for both of you to agree to this.”

“We’re willing if you are,” Phil said.

“Do you want us, Darcy?” Clint asked.

“I want,” she said quietly. 

The men embraced her, Clint in front, Phil from behind. The kisses started out on her cheeks, her neck and might have gone further had she not said something.

“Phil. Clint. As much as I love the attention and boy howdy do I really not want to stop, I think we might need to set some rules first. And I really could go for some food now.”

Phil reluctantly let her go, followed by Clint. They each took a hand and led her to the table. 

“Eat first, we have time for rules later,” Phil said. 

“Why Agent Coulson, since when have you not followed the rules?” Darcy asked, faking astonishment.

“Since a certain Taser-wielding intern walked into our lives,” Clint said. “Cream puff?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`

The initial rules were pretty easy to come up with once Darcy had some food in her. If, or more likely when, the relationship became public, Clint would be the boyfriend presented to the press. It wouldn’t be a hard feat to accomplish given their displays of affection and comfort at the gala the night before. Darcy had yet to see the pictures, but she was pretty sure some of the gossip rags would be asking if the Avengers public relations manager had snagged the heart of the infamous and elusive Hawkeye. Phil was unknown to the public and it would be better if he stayed that way. 

The second rule was that neither of the men could get jealous of one another. They assured Darcy that this would be the case. No matter who she chose to spend her time with, the other man would not mind. They’d been doing this anyway up to this point. 

“What do I say if the others ask me what’s going on?” she asked.

“As much or as little as you like,” Phil said.

“Who you date is none of their business,” Clint agreed. “Especially when it comes to Tony, remind him that he upgraded your taser.”

They then agreed that anytime spent together could be considered a date if both or all parties agreed that it was. Given that Phil was still limited to the tower this was a good idea.

“Though the minute you are given clearance, you will be taking me somewhere fancy and expensive,” Darcy said, jabbing him lightly in the chest. “I know you can afford it.”

“I’ll have Jarvis pick the place,” he replied.

“Your faith in me will not be misplaced, Agent Coulson,” Jarvis said. “Is there anything else I may help you with?”

“Yes,” Darcy said. “Do you have some kind of scheduling app that you could download to our respective devices?”

“I do, Miss Lewis. It is one I devised for Miss Potts, it has been sent.”

“Great, now we can co-ordinate our schedules, barring missions and world-saving we can better plan our dates.”

The last rule, for the moment, was that anything else was on the table. As long as someone brought up something they wanted to introduce to the relationship, it was open for discussion. 

“What about sex?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, please,” Clint teased.

“I don’t think that’s what she meant,” Phil sighed. “I said it was all in your hands, Darcy.”

“I get that,” she said. “And I’ve been single for a loooooong time, so it may happen sooner rather than later, but I was talking about….birth control. For me, right now kids are not in the picture, maybe someday…. and I’ve been on the Pill for a while, but……”

“We’ll use condoms,” Clint said. “Jarvis can order them and have them sent to any of our rooms. Phil and I want to make you as comfortable with all of this as possible.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I really should go check in at the office. I spent all morning in my room, worrying about how this was going to go. Can we get together again for dinner? Just too like be around each other? Maybe do some more making out?”

“It’s a date,” Phil chuckled.

“I’ll walk you down,” Clint said.

Darcy gave Phil a quick kiss on the cheek and left with Clint. Phil sat back down in one of the chairs. It had gone better than he’d hoped. He smiled, wondering what Fury was going to say once he’d filed the paperwork on the relationship. To be a fly on the wall…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For a few weeks, they continued on as they had, Darcy cheering Phil through physical therapy, Clint watch reality television with Darcy. They just added in lunches or dinners together with bonus make out sessions.

Darcy slept with Clint first.

Some offshoot of AIM had attacked major parts of the city and Darcy had watched it all on the big screen in Pepper’s apartment with Jane there as well, cheering her newly returned boyfriend. Pepper assumed that Darcy was just there in her role as Avenger’s PR agent, or maybe just as a friend. Darcy was not going to dissuade her of either notion. 

Then a building nearly fell on Clint. 

Darcy took in a sharp breath, heart racing and vision blurring with tears until she saw a streak of purple black move away from the falling debris. If Pepper noticed, she was nice enough not to say anything. Darcy watched the rest of the battle with her heart in her throat.

When it was all over she was tempted to go to the medical wing of the tower and give Clint a good piece of her mind. The small part of her brain that was still thinking logically reminded her that their relationship wasn’t public yet. She settled for going to his room and pacing until he showed up.

“Darcy?” he said as he came stumbling in.

“Don’t talk, don’t even open that pretty mouth of yours, Barton,” she ordered, pointing a finger at him.

He just nodded and stood there as she approached him, fingers lingering over the butterfly bandages at his temple, then working their way over his body, checking for herself that he was okay.

“You idiot,” she said, kissing him then.

He pulled her in close and she attacked. The ‘I’m glad that you’re alive’ sex was out of this world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later, she was having lunch alone with Phil because Clint and Natasha had been sent off on some super-secret mission to she couldn’t know where.

“There’s something you need to know,” Darcy said.

“If it’s about what happened after the last battle, Clint told me,” Phil said calmly.

“I should have known,” she sighed. “You’re okay with that?”

Phil nodded. “It’s one of the rules, not getting jealous. Besides, I’m still not in the best shape for doing anything.”

“How about having something done to you?”

“Darcy, you don’t have to…..”

“I want to. Let me do this for you, Phil. I’m sure it’s been a while.”

“You have no idea,” he said, letting her kiss him, pull him up and out of the chair and then lead him into the bedroom.

She proceeded to give him a ‘So you don’t feel left out’ blowjob.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the team found out about all of them slowly. Tony responded with a “Whatever makes you happy,” and a minimum of threats from Darcy, Phil and Pepper. Darcy also heard from Maria about Fury’s reaction to Phil filing the paperwork on their unusual relationship. Apparently all he had done was mutter about ‘Agents and interns’ while his good eye twitched for ten minutes. 

Five months into their relationship, Phil got the all clear from his doctors. On their next free weekend, they borrowed Tony’s jet, flew out to his place in Malibu and had what Darcy would in the future refer to as the ‘Oh my GOD it was too awesome for words’ orgy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two years later and they’re still going strong. Darcy still has to pinch herself every now and then wondering how exactly she’d landed her awesome men. Tony had remodeled on one of the upper floors to give them all one big room just over a year ago. It featured a custom made bed that has seen its share of good times. 

Darcy got the message from Jarvis that her men would be arriving at the apartment in ten minutes. They’d been away on a mission for two months and she’d prepared them a welcome home dinner. She fingered the small gold band on her finger, happier than she’s ever been. Clint and Phil had their own adornments, in different metals as suited their particular occupations.  

“Agent’s Barton and Coulson have just exited the elevator,” Jarvis said.

“Thanks, J.”

Darcy pulled out the pie for dessert and smiled as the door opens, her men arguing as they entered. Clint stopped and sniffed.

“Is that rhubarb?”

“You know it is, and there’s strawberry for Phil.”

“Well, there go our plans for seducing you into bed when we got in,” Phil said.

“Oh that’s going to happen,” she assured them, “but food first.”

She watched happily as they dug in, telling her about their mission. Or as much as they could. When they finished everything, even the pie, she held them at bay with a finger.

“I have something to tell you,” she said, leading them to the smaller room off their bedroom that had been her office.

They stood in the doorway, taking in her redecorations. There were now small dressers, a changing table and a bassinet.

“You’re….we’re…..”Clint said, a smile staring to form.

“A baby?” Phil said, going over to wrap his arms around her.

She just nodded. Clint came over to join them and they stood there for the longest time, just holding each other. Darcy knew that her life was only going to get better from now on.


End file.
